


Even the prideful can feel hurt

by Rebelscythe77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Child Neglect, Gen, this fic literally made me cry while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelscythe77/pseuds/Rebelscythe77
Summary: It was about 3 am as he quietly stepped into his room sighing unhappily. He took at his phone frightened by the date. Shouldn’t children be excited by their birthdays?Where Banri finds himself crying over his new and old family.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Even the prideful can feel hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... I have no idea what happened. I was supposed to write fluff but this ended up happening instead... Nothing too major, I am slightly projecting so Banri may feel a tad bit out of character.

Banri laughed at Itaru as he walked out of the elder’s room. It was about 3 am as he quietly stepped into his room sighing unhappily. He took at his phone frightened by the date. Shouldn’t children be excited by their birthdays? But Banri could only feel the emptiness he’d gotten used to every year. When people questioned his birthday, he shrugged the question off eventually people stopped bothering him about it. Here it was different. Izumi had his birthday written down the minute he stepped into that theatre unwilling. He knew Mankai probably had a surprised planned like they did with every other member but Banri didn’t know if he wanted one. Sure, it would be nice to have everyone celebrate it, but did he really need it. His parents didn’t think so. Always running off somewhere for work. At least his sister would force Banri into baking with her every birthday but even then, there was an overlaying loneliness especially once she got married. Suffice to say all off Banri’s birthdays were pity parties barely celebrated. In fact, birthdays were the only day he allowed himself to feel vulnerable and upset about the lack of attention he got at home. 

Emotions welled up inside of him at a rapid rate and suddenly they were flowing out of him. He held back a sob as he felt the tears track down his face hitting the floor. Banri crumpled onto the floor for once his façade faded as he felt the overwhelming feelings of neglect run lose in his mind.  
“Settsu?” Banri mentally swore at his roommates sudden awakening.  
“What?” Banri’s voice came out as a hollow croak with no menace behind it.   
“You good?” Juza’s voice wavered as he slowly climbed down the bed accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling. Banri couldn’t respond instead breaking into sobs. He punched the floor to get his frustration out but immediately regretted the action. He shouldn’t be crying in front of Hydodo, heck he shouldn’t be crying in front of anyone what would his parents think?  
“Settsu?” Juza stood right in front of him confusion evident even amongst the darkness.  
“Leave me alone!” Banri lashed out. Juza took a step back praying that someone would come to help.

Sure enough, after about 2 minutes there was a knock on the door. Banri hadn’t moved still sobbing but this time curled up in a ball.  
“Banri, Juza everything okay?” Omi gently said. In the background a few more voices could be heard. Juza was about to reply only to be cut off by Banri wailing louder. His heart dropped. Had he done something wrong? Had someone hurt him?   
“Banri?” Itaru’s voice shook slightly but it was very much audible. “Hey, Banri come on, it’ll be okay.” Banri heaved a sigh slowly moving forward enough for the door to be opened. Omi stepped through first followed by Itaru then Sakyo and Izumi.   
“Wanna talk?” Itaru crouched down. Banri instantly flung himself onto him hugging the living daylights out of him.   
“What happened?” Izumi asked Juza.  
“Dunno, just woke up to him crying…” Juza looked worriedly at his roommate.  
“Hey calm down, it’s your birthday-” Itaru was immediately cut off by a scream then more wailing and crying. “I think I found the problem?”  
“I’ll go call his sister…” Izumi left only for the wailing to get louder.

It was around 5 in the morning when Banri’s sister came inside of Mankai the rain socking her shoes. She glided to the living room led by Izumi only to see her little brother laying on the couch pathetically wrapped up inside the blanket burrito. It had been evident that he had been crying for god knows how many hours.  
“Bon anniversaire Banri.” She set down a small car themed cake on the coffee table. Banri let out a sob wiping his eyes with a sleeve. By now most people got up trying to help Banri out of the slump to no avail.  
“Where’s-” Banri chocked onto his words before deciding that it was better to not ask.  
“They’re busy Banri…” His sister scratched the back of her head. Banri simply nodded staring at the cake letting himself reminisce for a bit.  
“Do you wanna cut it?” Omi came out with a knife. Banri slightly nodded shifting a bit. Banri took the knife wand stared. What time was it again? Wasn’t he being a little selfish?  
“You should all go to bed…” Banri’s throat was hoarse but the message was understood.  
“It’s fine, we’re up anyway.” Banri shook his head.  
“No, please go.” Itaru came up to him.  
“You know we’re family too we’re here whether you want us too or not. You can talk too us.” Banri held back his sobs as he hugged Itaru again.  
“Your kind of like nee-chan…” Banri murmured.  
“Very funny, Banri.” Itaru laughed hugging the boy tighter.

“Well then let’s sing happy birthday.” Izumi cheerfully chirped. Banri smiled as everyone sang an off-key mismatched version but he couldn’t ask for any better.  
“Nee-chan cut the cake with me.” Banri bashfully smiled. His siter ruffled his hair before happily holding the knife with him. There at 5 am everyone in Mankai stood around him half annoyed half happy for the boy who could do everything despite the negligence of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I really want constructive criticism on this fic mainly because I feel like I haven't done the best job with this fic.


End file.
